Warbler Week : Thes (Wes and Thad)
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: Warbler Week 2013: Thes (Wes and Thad) 1) First time meeting each other 2) First date and/or kiss 3) First time meeting each other's parents 4) First time 5) First time dancing together (not in a compeition) 6) Moving in together 7) One proposes marriage
1. First Meeting

Thes, First Time Meeting

Frustrated Wes ran a hand through his hair. Sectionals was in a week and one of their members was in a coma from a Football injury while he healed! Where would he find a kid who could sing? Most kids auditioned when they arrived at Dalton, and they only turned away those with truely unable voices. Slamming his pen down he groaned. It was late, he wanted to sleep, but they had one week to find and train someone.

Sighing again he yawned. It was Friday night and most Warblers had gone home. Wes was in his Junior year at Dalton and had been the Head Council Member since his Sophomore year and he'd never had trouble like this before. On his way back to the his unshared double dorm Wes paused by the top of the stairs in the entrance hall as he saw flashing lights outside. Hearing the voices of Carmichael and an unfamiliar one he stayed in the shaddows and listened.

"Sorry it's late, we had it planned in the daytime and not this soon." A woman said, he could hear her footsteps as she walked, she was wearing stilettos which were making a 'click-clack' sound against the marble floors.

"You did what you had to do, his safety is obviously a concern."

"Of course, I trust you have found a suitable roommate, someone calm and trust-worthy?"

"Yes, well when you said you were arranging this I put aside a roommate for him. Is he OK?"

"Well he's sleeping now, so I should probably wake him. But one thing concerns me, he's very active, it takes his mind from... well, his situation. Isn't it too late?"

"Not at all, Dalton clubs always have tryouts. I am sure he'll find something. Do you have his file?"

"Yes, everything is here. Come, we really should get him inside."

"One second, Wes," Wes cursed inwardly. Carmichael knew he'd heard everything. "Come out now, come along." Making his pressence known Wes desended the stairs.

"Sorry Sir, I was on my way back to my dorm and-"

"Never mind that, we were on our way up there now, just one quick stop." Wes followed his principle out to the car with flashing lights. An officer stood by the car.

"How is he?"

"Still sleeping." He said. The lady, whom Wes assumed was a Social Worker opened the door and sat on the edge of the seat.

"Sir?"

"I was going to tell you in the morning, you have a new roommate, he wasn't meant to arrive until tomorrow afternoon. Complications happened." Wes leaned so he could see inside the car. A boy was sleeping, bundled tightly in blankets, of his face that Wes could see- despite being angelic- was bruised and he was sure he could see blood.

"Thad, Thad honey, wake up, we're at your new school." She said softly stroking his hair. His eyes fluttered open, a warm honey-amber shade flashed with fear. "It's OK, you're safe, come on, meet your roommate, then we can get you to bed," she whispered softly. Carefully the boy nodded.

"This was all we could salvage," an officer said to Carmichael opening the trunk of the car and producing a case.

"He's sorted for uniform and we can sort him some other clothes as soon as possible."

"Thad, this is your roommate, Wes."

Wes noticed the boy was on his feet, he was shorter then Wes himself and looked about to passout. "Hi Thad," Wes smiled reasurringly, "I'm sure we'll get along, come on, you look exhausted." Thad nodded, eyes drooping, he swayed on his feet and Wes shot foreward, catching him as he fell. "Whoa there, come on," he said but Thad was gone from the world. Shaking his head good-naturedly Wes lifted the sleeping boy bridal style to find he wieghed barely anything. In his room Wes laid the boy on the spare bed, covering him with the blanket as Carmichael set the bag down.

"Wes, I'll explain everything tomorrow afternoon once he's settled, I promise. Sorry about the short notice."

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Will you be OK?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight."

"Night Sir."

That night Wes was awoken by distressed moans. Eyes adjusting to the low light he looked around confused before memory reminded him he had a roommate. Kneeling by the other bed he stroked the hair of the whimpering boy. "Sh, Thad it's OK, I'm here, everything is fine, you're safe. Shh, calm down, it's alright," he soothed before he was met with the honey-amber gaze of the smaller boy, who held his gaze for a moment before pushing past Wes into the bathroom where the Junior heard retching and splattering. Instict kicking in he rushed to his roommate and rubbed circles on his back reasurring him he was safe. Once he stopped throwing up Thad placed his forehead to the cool ceramic bowl, tears rolling over his face his body wracked with sobs. "Here, rinse," Wes said softly.

"Thank you," it was only quiet but Wes heard it and smiled, Thad's voice was beautiful.

"Better now?" Thad nodded, wiping his eyes and sniffing. "Come here," he said softly, sitting against the wall, pulling Thad to him, Thad relaxed in his arms. "Is there anything that helps you sleep?"

"Before she died, my mother, she used to sing to me." Thad said softly.

"Anything in particular?"

"Les Mis?" Wes smiled.

"Come on, come back to bed," once Thad was under the covers Wes sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair and cheek.

_"There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Thad, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Thad was asleep by the end of the song. "Good night Thad," Wes whispered and after one last look at the peaceful look on his face Wes moved back to his own bed, sitting against the headboard he switched his dim lamp on and pulled out his notebook and wrote new arrangements for the Warblers to try while Thad slept on in peace.


	2. First Date and First Kiss

Thes: First Date and kiss

Three months after Thad's late night delivery to Dalton he's settled in nicely, Wes soon discovered his roommate had the voice of an angel not only in speech. He didn't join for Sectionals, he was still settling in and Wes felt it too soon to ask something like that of the shy boy. Whereas Wes had assumed he was a freshman it turned out Thad was a Sophomore. Carmiachael explained Thad's situation as best he could without breaking the safe-guarding rules.

Wes sat against the headboard sketching for Art Class when he felt eyes on him. Looking over he found the Honey-amber gaze on him. "You OK Thad?"

"Um, oh, urgh, yeah, I-"

"Thad, relax, OK," he chuckled. "Something you wanna talk about?"

"Sorta," Thad mumbled.

"Well, talk to me, remember, I'm always here for you."

"Well, there's this... Guy," Thad hesitated, bracing himself for some kind of impact.

"Thad?"

"Sorry-"

"You don't have to be sorry, so, this guy, is he cute?"

"Yeah," Thad blushed. "Smart, kind and beautiful. And he sings."

"Is he in the Warblers?"

"He is, he's on the council-"

"Is it Oliver?"

"No-"

"Well, Jamie? Thad, Jamie's strai-"

"It's not Jamie." Wes was silent. He'd been battling with his feeling for so long, knowing he shouldn't pursue his feelings for the Sophomore for so long he was at a loss for words. "Please don't hate me Wes." Thad said unable to look at him. There was a long silence. It dragged on as Wes looked at his feet, Thad anywhere else. Wes stood silently and walked over to the window, laying his forehead against the cool pane of glass. He sighed audiably, Thad unable to take it walked into the bathroom and closed the door. When Thad returned Wes was gone, sighing he fell onto his bed, curled on his side and closed his eyes, into a fitful sleep.

Wes sat at the piano in the Warbler Choirroom. His played idolly with the keys, not really playing a tune.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were fighting a mind war."

"What's up Sebastian?" Wes asked distantly.

"My dick, now, what's up with you?"

"Smartass" Wes muttered.

"You know it, now spill it Wes, tell me what's wrong," Sebastian sat on the bench beside him.

"It's Thad-"

"Ah, yes, the puppy-hobbit as David nicknamed him. What's wrong with him?"

"He has a crush on me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sebastian chuckled running his fingers through the piano scales. Wes shot him a look. "I thought you liked him?"

"I wasn't gonna act on i-"

"Oh no you don't, Wes, I know you've been hurt before, but you can't hide behind that, Thad is a sweet guy and very hot, if he likes you, I say go for it."

"Don't you have _wooing _to do?" Wes raised his eyebrows.

"He can only turn me down so many times." Sebastian winked standing and texting -who Wes knew to be- Trent. "He'll be here in a minute, so, go, catch that puppy-hobbit. Don't hide behind Danniel's mistakes, he cheated and you did nothing wrong. Understand?"

"Fine."

"Now, if you don't ask him out I'll do it on your behalf and you and I both know that's a bad idea."

"I'm going." Wes laughed. "Thanks Seb."

"And Wes," he called.

"Yeah?"

"Goodluck buddy."

"Thanks."

Returning to his room he found Thad asleep. Perching on the edge of the bed he toyed with a loose curl of hair at Thad's neck. Thad woke from his slumber feeling a hand stroking his curls. "Hi," he said quietly, unable to meet Wes' eye.

"Hi, listen Tha-"

"No, I get it, you don't like me back, but you wanna stay friends."

"No."

"Well, I guess I can mov-"

"No, I do like you back, and I do want to take you out, Friday night."

"Friday?"

"Friday."

"I guess it's a date."

"Yeah," Wes said softly, pulling Thad to his chest, holding the smaller boy comfortingly.

Through the week, the two boys were seen sending sneaky glances in the other's direction.

To say they went on the date and had a wonderful time, would sadly, be a lie.

You see, Friday morning found Wes tucked up in bed with a fever, apologizing profusely that they couldn't go out. "I don't mind," Thad said climbing in beside a shivering Wes.

"What're you d-d-doing?" He shivered.

"Keeping you warm, you're shivering Wes."

"Y-y-you'll get sick-" he was cut off by Thad pressing their lips together. After recovering from the initial shock Wes pulled back. "Thad."

"Now I have what you have. We'll both be sick," he smiled bringing their lips back together in a heated kiss, Wes finally surrendered to. "Tired?" Wes nodded. Thad moved so they could lay comfortably, holding Wes to his chest and kissed his clammy forehead. "Wes?"

"Mmm?"

"This is the best date ever."

Wes chuckled. "Same here," he smiled. "Night Thad."

"Night Wes."


	3. First Time Meeting the Parents

Thes: Meeting the Parents

The experience of meeting each other's parents could be described as none other then polar oposites.

Thad met Wes' parents first, in Spring Break.

As the vaccation drew closer Wes noticed his boyfriend begining to panick. Most boys, even exchange students went home for vaccations, but Thad, his vaccation was dependant on whether they had found a suitable home for him or whether they wanted to wait until Summer.

"Come with me." Wes said out of the blue as he held Thad while they watched the Fox and the Hound.

"Huh?"

"Spring Break, come home with me."

"I don-"

"Please, my parents are accepting, if they weren't it would be a little hypocritical."

"What?"

"I have two gay dads but I live with my two moms. They were best friends in High-School and when they wanted a baby, came together. I have no idea which is my real dad, but my other mom is latina, she has a daughter, my sister, so not hard to work that one out. Still, love her just the same."

"Wes-"

"Please, you'll be safe, I won't let anyone hurt you and I know you're nervous about what's going to happen to you. We live in Westerville."

"I guess that would be fun. Thank you," Thad whispered snuggling closer into Wes' embrace.

A week before Spring Break the Social Worker Joanne approved the request for Thad to go to Wes' over Spring Break. In the meeting she said the trial date against Thad's father was the middle Saturday of the vaccation and he was required to testify to put him behind bars for good. While Thad and Wes packed for vaccation Thad became quieter. "You OK?" Wes asked sitting beside him. Thad nodded. "Is it because of?"

"Yeah, I just, I don't want to have to be near him again. He just makes me feel so small."

"Thad, do you want me to sit with you, through the trial?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah, nobody should have to do this sort of thing alone."

"But Wes, it's your whole Saturday."

"I don't mind." He kissed Thad's lips and hugged him tightly. Besides:"

(**Wes**/Thad)

**I'll do anything  
For you dear anything  
For you mean everything to me.**

**I know that  
I'll go anywhere  
For your smile, anywhere -  
For your smile, ev'rywhere -  
I'd see.**

Would you climb a hill?

**Anything!**

Wear a daffodil?

**Anything!**

Wait at home until...

**Anything!**

Even fight Old Bill?

**What? Fisticuffs?  
I'd risk everything  
For one kiss - everything  
Yes, I'd do anything...**

Anything?!

**Anything**

Anything?

**Anything, for you...**

Thad laughed as Wes hugged him. "You understand now?"

"I understand, you'd do anything for me. Love you." Thad whispered closing the distance between their lips.

Friday evening the pair arrived at Wes' home. "They'll be here later, my sister has a dance exam. Come on, let's unpack and I feel like pizza?"

"Pizza sounds great." Thad said in wonder as he looked at the exterior of the house. Taking his hand with a smile Wes lead Thad into the house and to his room which they'd be sharing.

"OK, I don't use the draws on the right and you can hang your clothes in here, with mine, the right side again is free. I'll call the Pizza, any prefference?"

"Not pepers or mushrooms. Alleries."

"How's kebab?"

"Never had it, sounds good though."

"I'll get garlic bread too."

"OK," Thad smiled as Wes left the room, dialing his cell phone.

Later, after the pizza the boys were watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix when the front door opened. "How'd it go?" Wes called as Thad hit pause.

"She rocked it," an Asian lady said entering the room, hugging Wes over the back of the couch. "And you must be Thad, my name's Anna, Wes, he is cute, you should've brought him home sooner." She playfully scolded her son.

"Now Anna," a tall Latina woman said chuckling, "don't scare the poor boy, Thad, I'm Jaz. Welcome to our home and your home, understand?"

"Thank you ma-"

"Thad honey you finish that word you'll be singing Counter-Tenor, call us by our names." She said holding his chin to _sh _him. Wes was chuckling as another girl, also Latina entered the room, sliding over the back of the couch to Wes' other side.

"Hey Wes, mm, you know how to pick the hotties."

"Nice to see you too Tanna." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Thad, this is my sister, Santana."

"Nice to meet you."

"Polite too, you Dalton boys get all the sweeties."

"Tanna you know if you wanted to go to a private school all you have to do is say the word," Jaz said as Anna moved to the kitchen.

"And go to Crawford? I'd rather screw a guy." She scoffed.

"I'm sure, now, bed, it's almost midnight, good night."

The week progressed and Thad grew more nervous about the impending trial. Joanne said he should wear hi uniform with just an ordinary blue blazer, no badge or piping. As he stood in front of the mirror in Wes' room redoing his tie for the 6th time when two hands stopped him. "Everything will be alright," Wes told him softly. "Let me," he fixed the tie and smoothed the blazer. "I'll be right by your side." Wes pressed a kiss to Thad's lips, lacing their fingers together. "Let's go, get this over with." He said holding Thad. Wes held Thad's hand as his mother, Anna drove them to the courthouse, here eyes continually darting to the rear-veiw mirror to check on Thad, having grown quite attatched to the boy. Arriving she told Wes to text her when they needed collecting and she would leave work early. She hugged Thad one last time before Wes took his hand and they walked inside. Joanne met them in the foyer, signed them in and showed them to the court room. Wes laced their fingers as he felt Thad freeze as his father, a man almost identical in looks was lead to the box, handcuffed, shooting Thad a dirty look. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Wes turned, smiling to see Sebastian and Trent. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Remember I spoke to Thad a couple of weeks ago, I called my dad and he called Joanne. How're you holding up Thad?"

"Nervous."

"Don't worry, my dad has never lost a case."

"Thank you Seb. And Trent, thank you guys for being here."

"All rise..."

Five hours and a thirty minute recess later the jury members handed ver their verdict.

Guilty.

Wes felt Thad deflate beside him into his embrace. After three homophobic and threatening outbursts Mr Yates' had no hope. Thad, before coming to Dalton and being rescued had done one thing to push his father to the point of attempted murder. He'd changed his name to his mother's. He wanted to remember her. Sadly, he hadn't been able to cope with that and turned to violence.

"Thank you Mr Smythe."

"No problem Thad, you're a nice boy and one of Sebastian's friends. Anytime. Now, you must be the young man my Bas is so infatuated with he won't shut up." He said turning to Trent.

"Really," he raised his eyebrows. The boys laughed and Sebastian blushed as Anna pulled up to get Wes and Thad.

That night Thad met the remaining parents of the Montgomery-Lopez clan. The two men, Lio and Gerald reminded Thad of an older Nick and Jeff and were nothing but accepting. Santana as it turned out was a complete daddie's girl when it came to daddy and papa. The night before they returned to Dalton the eight people laid out on blankets in the garden of their father's home looking at the stars. Santana had brough over her girlfriend, Brittany, she was sweet and adorable although Thad still didn't understand why she called him a dolphin. Wes chuckled with a promise to explain later as he absently combed his fingers through Thad's curls. "Wes?"

"Yeah Thad?"

"Thank you. For being there. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too."


	4. First Time

Thes: Day Four: First Time

Thad sat in the back seat of Sebastian's car while he drove and Trent sat in the front seat. Thad was wearing a blindfold and so had no idea where he was going. He was honestly a little afraid. He's gone to Sebastian for advice about taking 'that step' with Wes. He wanted to, more then anything, but he had a little issue with confidence. His other first times with Wes flashed in his head as he listened to the radio.

_"Please," Wes gasped and Thad made contact. Wes let out a deep breath he was unaware he'd been holding as Thad's hand stroked his length, "Oh God, fuck," along with other strangled moans and whines spilled from Wes' lips as Thad got braver with his actions._

_"Is there any-"_

_"Top draw," Wes breathed, knowing what he meant. Wes gasped at the loss but remained still. Suddenly he felt Thad's hand, slick with lube, his thumb ghosting over the tip, Wes' hips bucked from the unexpected sensation and he cried out. A smirk on his face Thad straddled Wes, their cock brushing together, they both let out a moan. Thad dipped his head and kissed Wes again. Thad's hand clasped around their cocks, moving up and down them Wes cried out as Thad released his lips. "Oh God, Thad I'm clo-" Wes was cut off by a shiver rippling through his body as he came over Thad's hand and his stomach and chest. As he regained his breathing he pulled Thad's lips to his, clasping their hands and flipping them. "My turn, lay back, and relax, and let me take care of you." He puctuated each word with a kiss. Thad nodded and Wes kissed down his chest to his cock, still hard. With no warning he took Thad into his mouth, the younger boy gasped._

_"Oh God!" Wes placed a hand on his hip to keep him pinned and his other trailed Thad's inner thigh as he bobbed his head, working his tonge around the shaft. "God, Wes, I-I-I'm go-" he was cut off by his own orgasm. Wes continued through it, swallowing his cum until he was spent. Releasing Thad he pressed a kiss bellow his navel and moved beside him, kissing Thad hard._

He smiled fondly at the memory, since that night they became more experimental, just over Summer Vaccation.

_Wes and Thad lay in bed, Thad was laying on Wes' chest. Since that first night Thad had become considerably braver and more adventurous. "Wes?"_

_"Yeah?" Wes absent-mindedly ran his hand through Thad's hair._

_"I want to try more."_

_"Thad-?"_

_"Not 'all the way' just, I don't know, um-"_

_"I know just the thing." Wes smiled and rolled them over, kissing him. "Just lay back and relax," he punctuated each word with a kiss. Both were already only wearing boxers, Wes slipped his hand into Thad's waistband, playing with it before taking hold of his member, Thad let out a moan as Wes captured his lips. Removing their boxers Wes kissed Thad again, reaching towards the bedside table, fishing around in the draw. "Fuck," he cursed._

_"What?" Thad gasped, breathless._

_"No lube, I forgot to pick some up. Fuck," he cursed again. "We, sorry Th-"_

_Thad took Wes' hand, bringing it to his lips he took Wes' two fingers into his mouth, sucking on it, swilling his tounge around it before taking it from his mouth. "Please," he mumbled. "I want this." Wes pressed his lips back to Thad's, taking his index finger, circling around Thad's entrance. _

_"This is going to feel strange, just relax and try not to focus on it OK?"_

_"OK-" Wes slipped his slick finger past the tight ring of muscle into a new kind of heat._

_"Fuck." He mumbled, pressing his lips to Thad's, trying to help him focus on anything but the pain his face was betraying. Slicking his other hand with syliva Wes took hold of Thad's errect member again and began pumping his hand up and down the shaft._

_"Wes, please, move." Thad begged. "Ah," he moaned as Wes withdrew his finger almost completely before pushing back in, hooking his finger. "Oh fuck." As he felt Thad's hole loosen he added a second finger. "Ah, Wes," he moaned. Wes hooked his fingers again, not expecting Thad's reaction. "Oh FUCK, Wes, please, do that again," his hips bucked up from the matress as he cried out. Wes smirked, he'd found Thad's prostate, he repeatedly aimed for that spot as he worked Thad's cock with his other hand. "Wes, please, I'm clo-" he was cut off by Wes taking his cock into the heat of his mouth, still working his fingers. "We-ah" Thad cut off as his body shuddered beneath Wes and he came, shooting his hot cum down Wes' throat. Thad caught his breath and Wes took him into his arms. "I shou-"_

_"Not a chance, I'll be OK, tonight was about you," Wes kissed Thad and Thad tasted himself on Wes' tounge. Thad began to feel tired, like after any sexual activity, "night baby."_

_"Nigh'" Thad murmered, his eyes fluttering shut._

Thad's musings were interupted by the car jolting to a stop. He remained silent as strangers put what felt like a harness on him and fitted a helmet. "OK, Thad, Sebastian says you've never done this before, so just keep your hands here and have fun," a male voice instructs placing his hands at the back of his head Thad nodds and hears Sebastian next.

"First Thad I'm going to remove the blindfold and put goggles on you, keep your eyes closed. " He does. "OK, Thad, you want confidence," he's leading him somewhere again and there's a click, "I know you're not so keen on falling, so, I've brought you here and when I remove the blindfold, I want you to jump."

"What?"

"If you can face this fear, you can do anything, alright?" Carefully Thad nods. "Ready? Three... Two.. One!" He opens his eyes and Thad jumps. He doesn't even think about it, he had no idea where he is or what he's doing, he just jumps, eyes open, he's falling towards the Earth, he screams. He's hurtling towards the ground and is squeazing his eyes shut as he suddenly slows, mere meters from the ground and snapps back up. Bungy Jumping! The thought hits him.

"OHMYGOOOOODDDDD! Sebastian you are so DEAD!" He screams.

Sebastian chuckles leaning against the railing. "Leave him dangling for five or so," he asks the instructor, who hands him a walkie-talkie conected to Thad's helmet. "How're you doin' buddy?"

_"Shut up!"_

"Easy Thad, but how's the fear?"

_"Like you when I get up there, none existant."_

"Better make it ten," he winks at the instructor.

"_Sebastian_," Thad warns, he can hear Trent's chuckling over the ear-piece.

"Fine, kill joy, bring him up." He nods at the man and hangs up. They thank the instructor and head to the café. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How did you feel? Before?"

"Scared, nervous, sense of the unknown?"

"OK, good, and you trusted me?"

"Of course I did."

"And did you enjoy it?"

"Honestly? Yeah, actually."

"Would you ever do it again?"

"Sure, it was fun."

"Now, compare, how do you feel about sleeping with Wes?"

"Nervous."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Will it be worth everything, even the fear of the unknown?"

"Yeah," Thad smiled, "thank you guys," standing he hugs Sebastian then Trent tightly.

"No problem, now, come on, we should get back."

When Thad arrived back at Wes' moms' house where he'd been staying through the Summer he went out into the garden where the others were. "Good study session?" Anna asked, before the bunjy jumping he'd been helping Sebastian and Trent with their History Summer project.

"All done and ready to be handed in," he chuckled sitting on the swing. Wes and Santana were engaged in a water fight with their young cousins in the pool. Boys VS Girls and Wes and Elijah were losing.

"Thad! Help, we're outnumbered!" The 9 year old yelled waving his water-pistol.

"Alright!" He called back running over the lawn, pulling his t-shirt over his head and kicking off his trainers he jumped into the pool, effectivly splashing Santana, Sarah and Tegan who squealed.

That evening Santana left to stay over at Tina- a girl from her school's home, and the adults emersed themselves in wedding plans. The four parents of the two teens were planning a Christmas trip to New York with family (including Thad) for a double wedding in Central Park and the snow.

Settling in Wes' room they decided on Ocean's Eleven. Thad put the DVD in the machine and walked back over to where Wes was sitting, pushing him to lay down. They lay against the headboard on the bed watching the film. About half way through Thad shifted in Wes' arms to face him to find Wes' eyes meeting his own. "Not watching?"

"Seen it before," Thad whispered pressing his lips to Wes', his arms around the back of Wes' neck, Wes' hands on his hips. Thad deepend the kiss, running his tonge along Wes' bottom lip, Wes opened his mouth, their tonges meeting. Thad moaned as Wes' hand toyed with the hem of his shirt, finding the skin beneath with his finger tips. Wes felt himself harden when Thad moaned into his mouth and pulled back.

"Are you OK?" Thad nodded, reconecting their lips. There was a darkness in his eyes, Wes knew to be lust, he gave in, flipping them so Thad was beneath him, pressing their hips together he found Thad was just as hard as him, Thad rolled his hips, elicting a loud moan. "Oh God Thad," he set his lips to Thad's neck, kissing, nipping and sicking the skin there.

"Oh, God Wes, please," Thad was writhing beneath him, lifting his hips to gain more friction as Wes supported his own wieght off of Thad. Wes pulled back. "Wes, I want to, tonight-"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

"We're doing this at your speed, OK you say stop and I will, but," he kisses Thad, "let" kiss "me" kiss "take" kiss "care" kiss "of" kiss "you. OK?"

"Yes," Thad gasps as Wes grinds onto his own hard cock. "Oh God yes."

"First thing first, shirt, uh-uh, gotta go," Wes pushes Thad's t-shirt up his stomach and chest, and over his head, tossing it behind him. "Better," he whispers, trailing kisses down Thad's jawline and chest, pausing to flick his tounge over Thad's nipple, reducing his to a moaning mess. Meanwhile, his hands make short work of Thad's belt, and jeans, pushing them over his hips, where Thad kicks them and his trainers off. Wes pulls his boxers off revealing Thad, fully naked to his view. "So beautiful," Wes kissed him again. Wes trailed kissed down his body and stooped to admire his boyfriend's length. He kissed the tip, his tounge darting between his lips to lap at the pre-cum.

"Oh fuck," he heard Thad moan. Smirking he licked the stripe from the base to the tip, Thad shuddering and gripping the sheets beneath him. Wes took the head into his mouth, Thad gasped at the sudden heat surrounding his cock. Wes bobbed his head, swirling his tounge around the shaft, relaxing his throat to take his deeper. "Wes, ah, Wes, please, I'm gonn- ah" Thad was cut off by his orgasm, shakes racking through his body as he came down Wes' throat. "Oh fuck, Wes," he gasped and regained his breathing before Wes pressed their lips together again, as he reached for lube and a condom from the draw, placing the condowm beside Thad he lifted his hips slightly, before joining their ips, briefly.

"This is entirely up to you, if it hurts too much, tell me and i'll slow down." Wes whispered, pressing their forheads together.

"OK," Thad whispered. Wes liberally applied the lube to his fingers before teasing Thad's entrance and pushing one slick finger inside. Thad moaned as he got used to the familiar feeling, his breath hitched as Wes added a second finger and began to scissor and stretch his hole, adding a third. "Wes, please, I need more," he moaned and whined at the loss of Wes' fingers as he reached for the condom. "No, please, We're both clean, I want to feel you."

"OK," Wes kissed his again and lubed up his member, pressing the tip to Thad's stretched hole. "Just relax and hold my hand," his whispered, lacing their fingers together as he slowly pushed forward into an entirely new kind of intense heat. "Oh fuck," he muttered, using all his restraint not to just slam into the tight heat. Thad was moaning and writhing beneath him as he bottomed out, stilling, pressing his lips to Thad's to try and take the pain away.

"Wes," he stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Move, for the love of God move," he whined. Wes slowly pulled out before pushing back in. "Fuck," he squeezed Wes' hand. Wes kept a slow and steady pace until Thad begged for more, he sped up, Thad meeting his thrusts each time. "Fuck," he moaned again as Wes stilled.

"Baby, hold my shoulder's tight," Wes instructed, pressing their chests together. Thad did and Wes rolled onto his back, Thad slowly pushed himself up, moaning deeply at the new sense of fullness given from their position. Using Wes' chest to support him, Thad rocked his hips, closing his eyes from pleasure. Wes moved, supporting himself on his heels and back, he instructed Thad to lift himself slightly. As he did, Wes thrust his hips upward, Thad cried out loudly, imeadiatly biting his lips so as not to disturb their flatmates. Wes continued his fast, hard thrusts.

"Wes, God, I'm close," Thad stuttered.

"Me too."

"Oh Fu-" Thad let go, his orgasm taking over as he collasped onto Wes' chest, spilling his cum between their chests, Wes following as Thad's hole costricted around his cock, spilling inside Thad. Both took a minute to regain their breath, Wes kissed Thad's sweat plastered temple, pulling out of his boyfriend. Thad moved onto his back with a slight wince, Wes moved and cleaned them up, before pulling Thad to his body under the covers. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hmm," Thad managed through his sleepy haze. "G'nigh'"

"Night baby," Wes murmered against his temple.


	5. First Time Dancing Out of Competition

Thes: Day Five: First Time Dancing Together (Not In Competition)

Christmas break has arrived at Dalton in Wes' Senior and Thad's Junior year. Social Servieces had renewed Thad's passport and they travelled after the Warbler Secret Santa meeting. Thad, having never actually flown before while concious held Wes' hand through the short flight and watched out of the window. Arriving the seven booked into a hotel. Santana's girlfriend would join them the next day.

Through the year, Santana and Brittany had grown apart and she was now happy with someone else, Wes and Santana's cousin Mike. The pair were still close but they now held bounderies. Wes drove the rental car to the airport with Santana to pick her girlfriend up the next day. Thad's best-man suit needed altering so he went with Lio to get it fixed. When he returned to the suite he was sharing with Wes, Santana and her girlfriend Wes sat reading the paper and eating an apple he'd cut up and was dipping in sugar.

"All done?"

"All done," Thad smiled sitting beside him, taking the apple from his fingers with his lips. He grins cheekily and Wes playfully rolled his eyes. The wedding wasn't for another week, Christmas Eve and he has yet to meet Santana's new girlfriend. Not once did she bring her over, but her parents, all four of them, have met this mysterious girl. They hear the shower of the girls room switch on, knowing soon they would be out.

Just over ten minutes later Santana and an Asian girl about Thad's age emerged from the bedroom. "Oh, Thad, right, this is Tina, Ti, this is Thad, Wes' boyfriend."

"It's lovely to finally meet you," Tina said as they joined the pair at the table.

"Same, I don't think I've ever seen Santana quite so tame." He chuckled as Santana sent him a mock-dirty look. "So, Tina, what are your hobbies?"

"I like to sing."

"Like too? Baby, your voice is to die for." Santana kissed her chastely and Tina blushed. "Wes, I know that smirk, what're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking a number, the four of us, for the brides and grooms."

"You're a genius," Santana said.

"What number Wes?" Wes just chuckled and told them his idea.

The morning of the wedding arrived and the small crowd of family and frieds flooded to Central Park for the ceremony as the snow began to fall lightly. The two men stood at the front of the isle set up in front of the "Alice's Tea-party" statue. The two brides walked down the isle, side by side, Tina and Santana following behind, pinkie's linked in an intimate gesture.

After the ceremony they were photographed around Central Park before moving to the ball room of the hotel they were staying in where the reception would be held. Wes stood and tapped a spoon against his flute of champagne.

"Hi everyone, I want to thank you all for coming today, when I look at myself in the mirror I only see four things. My parents, they've raised me and my sister, between the four of them and they couldn't have done better jobs. I'm proud to be their son and hope one day they'll sit at my own wedding. Today I don't want to say what I'm thinking, with the help of my sister, bautiful boyfriend and sister-in-law I want to sing to the brides and grooms, if they could take the floor for the first dance."

(**Wes**/_**Thad**_/_Santana_/Tina/_**All**_)

**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
**_**And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
**__So when I'm lying in my bed  
_Thoughts running through my head  
_And I feel that love is dead  
_**I'm loving angels instead**

**And through it all they offer me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
**_Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
_When I come to call they won't forsake me  
**I'm loving angels instead**

_**When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
**_And as the feeling grows  
They breathe flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
_**I'm loving angels instead**_

**And through it all they offer me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
**_Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
_When I come to call they won't forsake me  
**I'm loving angels instead**

_**And through it all they offer me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call they won't forsake me  
**_**I'm loving angels instead**

Wes' parents applauded with the rest of the crowd, enveloping the four teenagers in a hug.

The night wore on and whenever Wes looked at Thad he looked longingly at the dancefloor, sadly whenever Wes moved to ask him, he was taken away by one of his extensive family members.

Hours later as the music was begining to slow down and Wes had asked Thad to dance a couple of times the younger boy had looked nervous, but Wes had again been called away.

"Thad, would you like to dance?" He asked. Thad looked at his boyfriend, hesitated but took the offered hand. Wes lead him to the floor as the DJ announce the last dance of the night. Wes took Thad's hands, guiding them around his neck.

"Wes, this is a bad idea, I can't dance-"

"Babe, you danced in front of hundreds at Sectionals and Nationals least year."

"That was in a group and... modern."

"Don't worry, I won't let you make a fool of yourself. I love you too much." Wes kissed his lips sweetly, his hands on Thad's waist as they swayed to the beat, stepping in a simple 1-2-1-2 pattern. "What?" He asked as Thad gazed into his eyes.

"Nothing, it's silly."

"No, I'm sure it isn't." He said as Thad lay his head on his shoulder.

"It's just, this is the first time we've danced together. Like, really danced together, not in a competition or battle or farewell or even one of Blaine's crazy love declarations." They laughed.

"I love you." Wes whispered.

"I love you more," Thad replied.

"Not possible," Wes said softly as the song ended.

After the wedding and his parents departure, Wes was seen dragging a more than tipsy Thad back to their room, nobody is sure what happened but it was reported from the very reliable source of Santana that both boys were seen with a slight limp and both were reported to be wincing as they sat at the breakfast table in the hotel resteraunt.


	6. First Moving In Together

Thes: Day Six: Moving In Together

Thad had spent a year without Wes.

One whole year, without his boyfriend who was studying at NYADA. Sure he'd been home for Christmas and Spring Break but Thad had had to share.

Tina know exactly how he felt. Santana was at NYU training to become a Dr in Phsycology. The pair had gotten through the year together. Trent and Sebastian had been there for the pair all year too. Along with Mike, Santana and Wes' cousin who was the same age as Thad and Tina.

Wes had turned up for graduation, along with Santana to watch their partner graduate. Thad didn't know Wes and Santana were in the crowds as he walked across the stage to recieve his diploma. After the ceremony he said 'see you later' to his friends and went in search of Wes' parents who'd agreed to adopt him, well, his dad's had adopted him but Anna and Jaz said they would always be his mothers.

Lio and Gerald hugged their son tightly. "We're so proud of you," they whispered to him.

"May I cut in?" A voice asked, the two men smirked and released Thad so he saw their biological son. "Miss me?" Thad launched into Wes' arms and kissed him. "That's a yes," he chuckled when Thad released him for air.

"You said you couldn't make it."

"I may have lied." Thad looked at Wes, really looked at him. His hair was longer and floppy, his clothes were simple jeans and a dark blue button up. Thad looked into his eyes only to find they were not his usual dark, almost black colour, but almost neon blue.

"Your eyes."

"Contacts, they annoy Santana, I've worn a different colour every day this month." He smiled and Thad laughed.

"There's a party at Seb's tonight-"

"I'd love to." He said kissing Thad again. A whole Semester is a long time to be apart.

A week later Thad and Wes sat on the train. Santana was still in Westerville with Tina and they would be traveling up with Tina in another week. The siblings had found appartments literally next door to campus. They weren't the only Warblers to be in New York. Trent and Sebastian were going to NYU and NYADA, Sebastian for Law and Trent for the same course as Thad. Nick and Jeff also. Nick to study Medicine and Jeff to be a dancer along with Mike.

Collecting their bags Wes hailed a cab and gave directions to their home. Thad slept through and woke in a strange bed.

"Morning," Wes greeted him in the kitchen with coffee and a deep kiss. The rain was loud against the windows as they ate breakfast Wes had made. "What would you like to do today?" Thad looked around the two bedroom apartment, and a smirk grew on his face as he moved to straddle Wes' legs on the chair and kissed him deeply.

Later as they lay on the kitchen floor giggling and kissing Wes spoke: "You think you can do round two?

"I hope you can, there's at least three more rooms to christen in this appartment." Thad kissed him deeply again, Wes smiled into the kiss, knowing moving in together would never be boring.


	7. Is That a Yes

Thes: Day Seven: One Proposes Marriage

Wes and Thad walked home from rehersals hand in hand. After College the pair auditioned for many shows and performed in them. This year, they managed to get on the same show, meaning they could spend more time together and had similar if not the exact same scheduals. Thad stopped them to get a hot chocolate in Central Park as they walked through back to the appartment.

They made a de-tour to the place they parents had married Six years previous. They stood for a minute, Wes standing behind Thad, his arms around the younger man as they watched the stars. "Look, a shooting star," he whispered. "Make a wish," Thad closed his eyes. "What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell," Thad said softly turning in Wes' arms to face him and kiss him. Thad stepped back and thumbled nervously in his pocket, not seeing the figure sneaking up behind Wes until he felt a blow to the back of his head and everything went black.

Thad could smell antiseptic. _Hospital_. He cringed, he hated hospitals, too many bad memories of lying to the Drs under threat from his father. Opening his eyes he saw white. Everything was white and bright, he squinted, allowing his eyes to adjust. There was a muted beeping he knew to be a heartbeat monitor. "Thad," he knew the voice, Trent!

"Tr-" he tried but was cut off by a throaty, painful coughing fit.

"Here, take it easy," Trent said bringing a cup of water to his lips.

"Where's Wes? Is he OK? What happened?"

"Easy, Wes is doing OK, some guys jumped you in the park on your way home."

"Where is he?" Trent hesitated. "Trent?"

"He's in a coma. But he's improving, so the Drs are holding out hope."

"I need to see him, Trent, help me u-"

"Hey, you aren't going anywhere, Thad, you've been out for a week, you're letting the nurses check you over-"

"Tre-"

"Thad, listen, you aren't going to get beter if you're behaving like a child, now be a big boy and let the nurses check you over."

"Fine." He said sulkily.

Declared fine Trent pushed Thad in his wheelchair to Wes' room. Thad felt his heart break on sight. The older man was paler then Thad had ever seen him, there were tubes in his nose assisting his breathing, an IV drip in his arms and other needles. They appeared to be transfusing blood. "Wha-"

"Don't worry, Sebastian donated. He was the only match and we know how Wes feels about blood transfusions." Trent said softly.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sebastian had a meeting about the case, he's taking it on since they caught your attackers. His father is helping him. Santana and Tina are at home with Maria, they've visited every day. Mike and Jeff have a dress rehearsal and Nick is working in the hospital today. He's personally handling Wes' care and yours." Thad felt tears run over his cheeks as he reached out to take Wes' hand.

"Thad!" Santana, Tina and their one year old daughter arrived. The girls hugged Thad carefully and Maria reached out to Thad who took her, cuddling her tightly. He stayed by Wes' side through the day and night.

Once he was deemed fit and healthy enough for release Trent signed his release papers. He went home for a change of clothes, because he had no other choice when it came to Santana. Trent drove him. Trent had already brough him clean clothes so he carried his bloodied and torn clothes in a plastic bag. After a shower he began sorting out his clothes, searching through the pockets, hoping it hadn't been stole- he found it. Throwing the clothes in the trash he sat on the couch opened the box and stared. "Thad- what's that?"

"I-I was gonna ask him Trent, I was gonna ask him to marry me and no-" Thad cut off with a choked sob and Trent pulled the smaller man into his arms.

They returned to the hospital and Thad became a machine. He spent his days beside Wes apart from when one of his friends physically dragged him away to eat or sleep. He spent the whole time holding Wes' hand, begging him to open his eyes, squeeze back or just simply be OK.

It had been three weeks since Thad had woken up, four since the actual incident. Thad had been in the hospital for 48 hours and he'd eat once maybe twice in that time. "Please, Wes, I love you, please wake up. I heard the other Drs tell Nick they wanna turn the machines off, he said no, but they still want to. I can see it, every time one of them huffs when they have to check on you, I know they don't want to, but I'm greatful Nick won't let them. I have to go soon, Trent said I have to go home and shower, he says sleep too, but we both know I won't. I can't. I love you Wes," the tears began again. "I was gonna propose. I want to marry you, please Wes, I can't do that without you. I've wanted to for a while. I still do, would you want to get married?" Trent stood in the door, silent. "I have to go. I love you." Leaning over he kissed Wes' lips softly before turning to Trent. As he was leaving he paused.

"Yes." The voice was coarse from under use but he knew that voice.

"Wes!" He shouted launching as carefully as he could into his arms. "Trent, quick, get Nick. Wes, I love you, Oh God, I thought I'd lost you."

"Never-" Wes broke off to cough and Thad brought him a glass of water. "You'll never lose me."

"You said 'yes' did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. Thad, I love you, I never want to lose you. Baby, go home and freshen up while Nick checks me over. I'll be right here when you come back." They kissed as Nick entered the room, smiling.

In the appartment Thad showered and dressed and fed himself. Now Wes was awake and his mind wasn't twisted with worry he noticed how loose his jeans were begining to get. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate on the dresser. Nick's number was displayed. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Wes spoke, "you're at home right?"

"Yeah, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, just do me a favour, there's a surprise for you in my bedside table, you think you can find it?"

"OK, hang on. What am I looking for?"

"It's a small box and it's red and in a black bag."

"Got it, you want me to bring it for you?"

"Nope, I want you to open it." He could practiaclly hear Wes smiling.

"OK." Thad gasped.

"Well?" Wes asked and Thad knew he was grinning. The line went dead and Thad ran from the appartment, past Trent and all the twenty blocks to the hospital, straight to Wes' room where Nick, Sebastian, Santana, Tina, Maria, Nick and Jeff and Mike were. Thad walked straight up to Wes and pulled his lips to his own. "Is that a yes?"

"Only if yours is."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"We'll see." Thad replied kissing him again.


End file.
